Kagome and the baby project failure
by RegalGold
Summary: Kagome and the baby project failure or how to explain to your teacher that demons and electronics don't mix in a believable way. AKA lie, and lie good.


A little something to show I'm alive.

Warning: NO beta and just random weirdness. I wrote this after reading about the baby project some countries have for their students. We don't have those back here.

Kagome and the baby project failure

By Kaicee

Teacher and pupil both stared at the scourged black and flesh color plastic baby. For a moment only silence ruled before the teacher looked up rubbing his forehead and wearing a tired look.

"So tell me Miss Higurashi, how exactly did this happen again?"

For her turn Kagome played with her hands and looked around the room before briefly looking at her teacher and whisper. "There was just this accident and things just got worse." Then she looked away again and cursed the past and all its out of proportion reactions to anything from the modern era.

"An accident you say. Tell me Miss Higurashi what kind of accident are we talking about that would cause… well, let's put it blunt, cause this much damage. It looks like you put the baby in the blender then threw it in the fire just to be sure it was done for." And by now the teacher was looking slightly angry and impatient. It made Kagome wince mentally and pray she could come up with a legal worthy explanation.

"Well you see… you see there was this.

"Oh for heaven's sake Higurashi you are in enough trouble as it is just explain yourself already." The teacher hissed. He actually hissed and she wished she had umbrella for a moment but decided against whipping her face. It would probably only ignite him if she were to do anything even remotely resembling a complaint. And pointing out he had just rained her in his spit would probably fall under complaining right about now.

"I have this cousin" She tried again and the teacher was looking at her like she was the worst kind of girl in the world but had said nothing so far so she proceeded. "Well he isn't really from around here. In fact he comes from this really tiny village and they don't see much technology out there."

The teacher was still silent but a slight tremble of his eyelid told her to hurry her explanation along and by Kami she hoped he would buy it. Maybe when she got back home she would ask Grandpa for some advice on how to make other people buy your outrages lies, even of the lies where so far out of normal you would think anybody would cry fool.

"Anyway he called and asked me to visit him and I just couldn't refuse. He's real persuasive and well, that's of no importance I guess. But I accepted and so I went there and brought the baby with me. At first nothing was wrong and we decided to travel around the country side a bit an camp out with a couple of friends."

Kagome checked to see if the teacher was still buying it and so far no extra signs had popped out so she assumed that meant she could proceed.

"That night the baby caused a particularly big fuss and my cousin tried to help and that is where everything started to from bad to worse." Kagome wanted to sigh. It hadn't really gone from bad to worse, it had been a f-ing disaster involving curses, complaints, crying and finally out right violence.

"You see my cousin is a kind of special case, he has a thing for cosplay and when he was born something happened with his ear which makes him very sensitive to noises . I guess that night that combination is what let to this." She pointed at the ruined baby which didn't even resemble a baby anymore.

The Teacher rubbed his forehead again and his eyes where spitting I could just kill you now vibes. She could also see that he was really trying to control himself as he talked to her.

"Now see here Miss Higurashi. These baby's are very expensive. There are top of the line products that our school got to try out. In fact they are so top of the line that at the moment only 25 exist and thanks to your blunder we now have to report to not only our sponsor but the company that only 24 still exist."

Kagome wriggled in her chair and vowed to kill Inuyasha when she finally got back. It was all his fault, his, his claws and his overreacting that had caused it to land in the fire. Of course he wasn't entirely to blame, Miroku made a good second. His mouth had started it after all and maybe Sango was guilty too because she just had to whack at that moment which made Inuyasha jump and drop the baby in the fire. And this all happened while she could only look on in horror as her school project was demolished by her well meaning friends.

"So I ask you again what happened. And do try to remember that school can and will hold you responsible for any expenses that might come with this debacle. "

Kagome swallowed hard but her throat stayed dry and her hands were sweating rivers. Scratch understanding, her friends were just dead. Dead and then revived so they could help her pay off the money she and her family would have to produce.

"I understand completely Teacher Sei. But I will just sound ridiculous and no one would believe what happened."There she thought a honey cover to sweeten up the lie she was spinning for her teacher.

"You see, my cousin was wearing these glued on claws and when he tried to quiet the baby down he damaged it which made the baby produce more noise. Then it really hurt his hearing and he grabbed the baby harshly and it just got into this circle where he would damage the baby more and it would produce more noise and he would do some more damage. And I really couldn't get to him when another friends of mine said something." Taking a deep breath Kagome moved in for the kill and finished her story.

"Well this pissed of my other friend how threw a branch which was caused my cousin to overreact and jump out of the way and drop the baby in the fire." There, she had finished the story and she was actually kind of proud of manipulating the truth in such a good sounding lie. Maybe girl scouts got badges for this and she could try and claim one. Because by Kami she would wear that badge with pride.

A loud bang made her jump from her seat and she looked at her teacher with big eyes as he stood, his hands flat against the desk white from the pressure he put on it. And his face was a work of red and white patches and she thought she saw a couple of burst vines in her eyes.

"Misss HiGUraSHI do you really believe I, the school, the sponsor or anyone for that matter would believe that cock and bull story." The way he stated her name send chills down her spine and she could just see the bill coming her way. And she was desperate, her family didn't have that much money just laying around.

"But it's the truth. " She lied through her teeth. "I can proof it." She winced mentally at digging herself into that whole and she wanted to stop talking but the teacher was looking at her in this really funny way and there was this saying that when you start something you have to finish it. Not to mention she really didn't want to pay for her friends mistakes.

"I have, I have proof. I have it, it just that" The teacher eyelid started twitching again and with his skin the way it was the sight was just frightening. "I have… I have a picture." She hurriedly reached into her bag and produce a crumpled worn picture of her and the shard hunting group. She handed it over to the teacher and watched him looking at it.

At first it kind of looked like it might work but then his face twisted and she knew, just knew she was in even deeper.

"I won't even bother to commend on this. I think it would also be better if you went home right now Miss Higurashi while I and the school board discuss about what is to be done with you."

And she didn't even wait for the entire sentence and flew from her chair the moment she her name and leave. She practically raced down the hallway and into the schoolyard. Once outside she didn't slow down but ran all the way home where she was greeted by her mother.

She was looking worried and that told Kagome that her teacher had already called. And with a heavy sigh she entered her home.

"I can explain mom. You see Inuyasha wanted to help with the baby…

And as she tried explaining the whole story she found her mother's face twist and every now and again she would snort until finally she bursted out laughing.

"It's not funny mom. He went from a normal man to some kind of lunatic or at least he looked like one and I even showed him a picture and look where it got me. We have to pay for it don't we." She ended her story.

Her mother nodded her head. "Yes dear I'm afraid we need to pay for it. Bit don't fret to much we can afford it and if a do a little bit of extra work this month we won't really notice the expense."

That just made her feel worse. This was just one rotten weekend and for once she just wanted to go back right now so she could kick some people.

"Don't worry Kagome. It really isn't that big of a deal. The teacher made it sound far worse, the dolls really aren't that expensive and they certainly are not top of the line. I as I told him if he wants to run a scam to earn some pocked money he chose the wrong family because I would not think twice about reporting him to the police. After that it really went smoothly and we agreed quite easy on what had to be paid.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Never had she seen this side of her mother. It shocked her somewhat but that soon disappeared with the good news. Things were not as bad as she thought they would be.

The End


End file.
